


Charlotte/Jeff Clarke

by OliviaLourde



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: I developed my story with Jeff Clarke. One of my favorite characters and I'm so sad he was written off. Twice.





	Charlotte/Jeff Clarke

_(Hudson, in a black leather jacket, a black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black motorcycle boots, sneaks up behind Wiseguy, a pipe in her hands. Silently, she swings the pipe hard, hitting the backs of both his knees. He hits the deck, and she steps on his neck, the pipe dragging across his face.)_

Hudson: Don’t even think about moving. You’re under arrest.

_(She flashes her badge, and Halstead cuffs the thug. She yanks up Wiseguy, and Dawson extinguishes the fire on the bar, her hands shaking. Hudson cuffs Wiseguy, and more cops enter, grabbing the two thugs. Hudson, though she has never met Gabby, comes up to her, grabbing her arms.)_

Hudson: Are you all right, Gabby?

Gabby: I’m fine. How do you know my name?

Hudson _(flashing her badge)_ : Detective Charlotte Hudson. Your brother sent me. He knew I’d get the job done.

Gabby: I’ve never seen you before.

Hudson: I’m on loan from NYPD for a month. Your brother’s unit is using me on an undercover op. Figured I could help out with other things while I’m here.

Gabby: Well, I’m really glad you showed up. Thank you. You’re welcome here anytime. Really.

 

_(Hudson is sitting at the bar drinking a whiskey on the rocks. Clarke enters, sitting at the bar one seat over from her. He doesn’t notice her until after he orders. He looks at her, then around him, thinking he won the lottery.)_

Clarke: Are you here with anyone?

Hudson: No.

Clarke: Is it all right if I sit next you?

Hudson: Yeah.

_(Clarke moves over one, very excited.)_

Clarke: You’re really pretty.

Hudson _(smiling)_ : Thanks! You’re not so bad yourself! What’s your name?

Clarke: Jeff Clarke. You are?

Hudson: Charlotte Hudson. I’m a cop.

Clarke: I’m a fireman.

Hudson: So we’re both crazy, that’s a great start. You work at 51?

Clarke: Yeah, I’m on Squad over there. You work in Intelligence, right?

Hudson: Sort of. I’m on loan from NYPD for a few months. My squad leader in NYC and Sergeant Voight are pretty friendly.

Clarke: You must be really good, because they don’t loan out detectives just to loan them out. Right?

Hudson: Right. I’m not sure how I do it a lot of the time, though.  It feels like dumb luck mostly.

Clarke: I actually heard you beat confessions out of people.

Hudson: Haha. In New York, I could be thrown in jail for that. Here is a different story.

Clarke: I bet I would have confessed to you.

Hudson: Did you kill someone?

Clarke: No. But I almost went down for murder.

Hudson: Do I even want to know?

Clarke: I was trying to protect my ex-wife. I found out she was still cheating on me, and she had killed the guy. I came clean.

Hudson: I’m so sorry.

Clarke: Can I tell you something?

Hudson: What’s that?

Clarke: You are just the prettiest cop I have ever seen. Did you know that?

Hudson: I’m guessing you’ve moved past the whole wife thing.

Clarke: I have. It was complicated, but I had split with her and come back, trying to make it work. When I found out she was still on the other guy, I washed my hands.

Hudson: That’s awful.

Clarke: It’s over. I’m ready to move forward.

_(They look at their empty glasses. She smiles.)_

Hudson: Dawson? Can we get another drink? On my tab.

Clarke: No, it’s on me. Really. I can’t let a cop buy me a drink.

Hudson: You can.

Clarke: I don’t know how you guys do it in New York, but in this town, firemen buy cops beers.

_(Dawson hands them their refills, and Hudson concedes, toasting him. He puts his beer down, excusing himself to the bathroom. Hudson waves Dawson back over.)_

Hudson: Is this guy cool?

Dawson: Yeah, he’s cool. Private, but definitely cool. Really good guy.

Hudson: I like him. I’m gonna have to look him up every time I come to town.

_(Clarke comes back, and Dawson moves away from Hudson. Clarke takes a few sips of his drink.)_

Clarke: You should come by the firehouse sometime. I could give you a personal guided tour.

Hudson: I’d like that.

 

_(Hudson shows up at the firehouse, looking for Clarke. She encounters Kelly Severide, who gives her a once over before talking to her.)_

Severide: Can we help you, miss?

Hudson: Yeah, I’m looking for-

_(Clarke comes running up to her, kissing her on the mouth to mark his territory. He smiles at her.)_

Clarke: I’m so glad you came. Let me show you around.

_(He grabs her hand and shows her their truck. She takes his hand shyly, and he smiles at her, gripping her hand in his.)_

Hudson: You came out of nowhere quick.

Clarke: I’ve watched women get lost in Severide’s eyes. I didn’t want you to suffer that same fate.

Hudson: So you were protecting me from something that wasn’t going to happen?

Clarke: Look, we haven’t defined our relationship-

_(Hudson kisses him, reaching up on her tiptoes. She smiles at him.)_

Hudson: Is that enough definition for you?

_(Clarke picks her up, opening the door to the Squad truck. He closes it behind him, and she giggles.)_

_(Severide is walking around the station, trying to find Clark. He stops at the Squad table.)_

Severide: You guys seen Clarke?

Capp: He disappeared with his girl a while ago.

_(They hear a thump, and then the sounds of Hudson moaning out loud. They look over at the Squad truck, which is rocking a little bit. They start to snicker, and suddenly, they hear her cry out, climaxing. Severide has to admit he’s impressed. Moments later, they come out from behind the truck, straightening themselves up. The squad members all look up, smirking. Clarke takes Hudson’s hand and leads her through the firehouse. They run into Dawson in the kitchen, and Dawson reaches out and hugs her.)_

Dawson: I’m so glad you finally came by! Your boy Clarke here hasn’t shut up about you since the other night!

_(Clarke looks embarrassed, but Hudson smiles. She squeezes his hand.)_

Hudson: I was curious about 51. I’ve heard a lot about this house. I like it here.

Clarke: You don’t have to lie. We’re a salty bunch here, darlin’.

Hudson: You’d have to be the saltiest.

_(Clarke kisses her in front of everyone, unafraid to allow his business into the house. He puts an arm around her.)_

Clarke: Everyone, this is Detective Charlotte Hudson, from New York. She’s here on loan from NYPD for a few months. She was unlucky enough to meet my acquaintance in Molly’s the other night and I’ve been pestering her for date ever since.

Hudson: Almost pitiful, Jeff, really. Begging isn’t the classiest way to get a woman to go out with you.

Dawson: She also saved my life and took down the guy who was about to destroy Molly’s, so you guys should probably thank her, too.

_(All the guys applaud. Herrmann is walking by, and salutes her.)_

Herrmann: You. Free drinks. For life. You earned ‘em, honey.

_(Hudson looks him up and down, smiling to herself. She turns to Dawson.)_

Hudson: That guy have a ring on his finger? _(Dawson nods. Hudson takes the news in stride, shrugging.)_ Too bad. I bet he’s a real shot of life.

_(Hudson is about to leave to head to band practice. She gives Clarke a kiss on the mouth. Severide watches, mildly jealous.)_

Clarke: See you tomorrow?

Hudson: You’re coming to my band’s show?

Clarke: I’ll come. You guys want to come?

_(A few squad guys, including Mills and Severide, nod. Clarke smiles.)_

Clarke: I’ll bring a posse.

Hudson: You’re the best.

_(Kisses him again, leaves. Clarke watches her ass as she leaves. Turns around to notice Severide watching as well, but Severide catches himself.)_

Capp: Damn, Clarke, you sure like ‘em pretty.

Clarke: She’s gorgeous, right?

Capp: You guys ever use her cuffs?

Clarke: Shut up, Capp. You guys really going to come to her show with tomorrow?

Severide: You bet. Especially if it gets you laid.

Clarke: You might meet a couple girls there, too, Severide. It could be worth it.

Mills: We’re firefighters, we don’t need help meeting girls.

Capp: Apparently, you do, Mills.

 

_(The club is dark, but Clarke and his squad, consisting of Mills, Severide, Capp, Gabby, Matt, Joe, Otis, Mouch, Herrmann, Shay, and a few others make their way through the thick crowd to find Hudson, dressed in skin tight jeans, a tight black shirt, Chucks and a leather jacket, at the bar with her band mates. She is very calm, and Clarke kisses her cheek.)_

Hudson: I am so glad you’re here. Here, take these wristbands. You guys get comped drinks if you wear ‘em.

_(They all put on the wristbands. Her band mate taps her shoulder.)_

Clarke: You have to go?

Hudson: Yeah. I’ll see you after.

_(She kisses him again, and disappears into the crowd with her band mate. The lights change, and the group moves toward the stage, drinks in hand. Hudson and her band come out, grabbing their instruments. The crowd starts screaming. Hudson has changed into black boots and has shed her leather jacket. She leaves her guitar in its stand, and the music starts.)_

Hudson: Even in these chains, you can't stop me. Even in these chains, you can't stop me. Even in these chains, you can't stop me. Even in these chains, you can't stop me! Once upon a time, there was a nasty, little piggy filled with pride and greed. Once upon a time, there was an evil, little piggy typical disease. You see this little pig is slowly becoming my own worst enemy. You see this evil pig she's a blood, blood, blood sucking part of me. Everywhere I go, you go along with me (she said). Everything you get, is all because of me (I said). Everything I do, you do along with me (she said). No matter where you run, you cannot hide from me. She's got a hold on me, maybe she is just what they want me to be. Even in these chains, you can't stop me. Even in these chains, you can't stop me! Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! I've been everywhere that you've been. Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win. Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! I'm already under your skin. 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin. You see I am the wolf, and this dirty, little piggy lives inside of me. You see every now and then, I forget which one that I want and which one that I need. I have come to realize that both of them have become a necessity. I now have come to realize, that I become which animal I choose to feed. Anything I say you lie along with me. (she said)  Every song you sing is all because of me (I said) Any time I cry you always laugh at me. (she said) No matter what you do you will belong to me. She's got a hold on me, maybe she's just what they want me to be. Even in these chains, you can't stop me. Even in these chains, you can't stop me! Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! I've been everywhere that you've been. Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win. Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! I'm already under your skin. 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin. Oh man, all these voices… I just can't get the fuck out of my head! I can't, I can't, I can't… Even with these chains, you can't stop me. Even with these chains, you can't stop me. Even with these chains, you can't stop me. Even in these chains, you won't break me. Even in these chains, you won't stop me. Even in these chains, you won't break me. Even in these chains, you won't take me. Even in these chains, you won't haunt me. Pig! Pig! Pig, pig! Stay the fuck, stay the fuck, stay the fuck out of my head! She's got a hold on me, maybe she is just what they want me to be. Even in these chains, you can't stop me. Even in these chains, you can't stop me! Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! I've been everywhere that you've been. Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win. Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig! I'm already under your skin. 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin. 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin! 'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin.

_(Crowd cheers. Clarke screams for his girl like a groupie, and the rest of the group cheers. Her presence on stage is magnetic; even the older guys who are more immune to the charms of younger women are drawn in by her. She jumps up and down, rocking out. She picks up her guitar, tuning it in correctly. Clarke’s eyes light up.)_

Clarke: She’s a great guitarist!

_(Everyone thinks his enthusiasm for his girl is awesome, but Severide is the only one who seems to be holding back. Hudson prepares for their next song.)_

Hudson: Welcome to the gun show! Hey, cowboy, how's it going tonight? Come on in, and you can buy me a drink. Hey, cowboy, I see your pistol is cocked, and you got a look on your face like you want to rock. Welcome to the gun show, tonight we get wild. Welcome to the gun show, where the dead come alive. (Where the dead come alive) Hey, cowboy, I hope you're fast, ‘cause I'm the baddest gunslinger ever was. Hey, outlaw, follow me outside, and keep your fingers on the triggers while we put you under. Welcome to the gun show, tonight we get wild. (Tonight we get wild) Welcome to the gun show, where the dead come alive. (Where the dead come alive) It all comes down to a single moment, the strong will fight and the weak will run. Slide the bullet in the barrel. Let me see you count to ten and draw your guns! Showdown!! May the best man win! May the best man win! May the best man win! Welcome to the gun show, (Welcome to the gun show) Tonight we get wild. (Tonight we get wild) Welcome to the gun show, (Welcome to the gun show) where the dead come alive. (Where the dead come alive) Welcome to the gun show, (Welcome to the gun show) Welcome to the gun show, (Welcome to the gun show) Welcome to the gun show, (Welcome to the gun show) Welcome to the gun show, (Welcome to the gun show). Come on, cowboys! Come on, cowboys!

_(Crowd is losing its shit. Hudson is on a high and shows no signs of mellowing out yet. She adjusts her guitar strap, grinning lopsidedly at the audience.)_

Mills: She’s really good. I don’t even like metal, and she rocks.

Clarke: When she first played her music for me, I was shocked, you know? It didn’t seem like her kind of music, but she really cuts loose.

Hudson: I wrote that song about Hank Voight.

_(The members of the CFD look to the right, and Antonio, Halstead, and the rest of the Intelligence squad are standing there, watching the show as well. Voight nods to Casey, Antonio goes over to hug his sister. Herrmann looks uncomfortable.)_

Herrmann: Should we stay?

Casey: It would be rude to leave. He knows to keep a distance.

Hudson: I actually wrote that song about a guy named Jeff Clarke. First guy I’ve met in ages who knocked me on my ass. Hope I never lose that one. Here’s another one.

_(Hudson tunes, and her band mate speaks a Bible verse. She smirks, adjusting her stance.)_

Hudson: Listen closely, to what I'm about to say. I think I've heard just about enough of your hypocritical ways. Don't try and stop me now. Don't you make a sound. You've built yourself up oh so high just to tear me down. I'm so tired of you telling me how to live and what I should not be. And I'm so tired of you telling me what to do and what I don't believe. And after all that you're telling me, why is there hate and only you can see. And I'm so sick of you telling me, that I will burn, I will not be free. This is my song, my red crusade. What will I say? What will I do? Maybe it's fear that leads your rage. Maybe you're me and I am you. So go ahead and point your finger. Tell me who to love is it him or her? When will you see this is who I am? S-I-N-N-E-R. Natural Born Sinner. I'm not gonna change, so stay out of my way. I don't need you to understand that I'm already saved. Maybe you should stop question all your pain. Can you look me in my eyes and say we're not the same? Did you really think by pushing me, I would become what you want me to be? And did you really think by hating me, I'd open up, I'd just hand you the key? I know you're scared and don't understand. This is my life, this is who I am. What I do know is come Judgment Day before the Lord can you say the same? This is my song, my red crusade. What will I say? What will I do? Maybe it's fear that leads your rage. Maybe you're me and I am you. So go ahead and point your finger, tell me who to love is it him or her? When will you see this is who I am? S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. So go ahead and point your fingers. I love who I want, whether him or her. When will you see that I may be a... S-I-N-N-E-R. Natural Born Sinner. SO GO AHEAD AND POINT! S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. Natural Born Sinner. So go ahead and point your finger. Tell me who to love is it him or her? When will you see this is who I am? S-I-N-N-E-R. S-I-N-N-E-R. So go ahead and point your fingers. I love who I want, whether him or her. When will you see that I may be a... S-I-N-N-E-R. Natural Born Sinner.

_(Crowd is in a frenzy, and the group is head banging. Clarke is so proud of Hudson. She puts her guitar down, and faces the audience.)_

Dawson: Do you know what’s next?

Clarke: No. This is different.

Hudson: I hope you guys have some ears left! I think we can take it down a notch. Let’s get a little emotional.

Clarke: No way. I can’t believe she’s doing it.

Dawson: What?

Clarke: She NEVER does this song live. It’s heavy.

Hudson: Can anybody tell me why we're lying here on the floor, and neither of us can barely breathe at all? The doctor’s saying hold on tight, as we say our last goodbyes. And this is a moment that changes our whole lives… And I still believe in the good, and I still believe in the light. And I wanna feel the sun, I wanna free you tonight. And I still believe in the good, and I still believe in the light. And I wanna feel the sun, I wanna free you tonight. I'm staring deep into your eyes. They're telling me the time has come. And I know you're ready to rise and sail home. The room is filling up with light, as we say our last goodnight. I thank you for every second of your life. And I still believe in the good, and I still believe in the light. And I wanna feel the sun, I wanna free you tonight. And I still believe in the good, and I still believe in the light. And I wanna feel the sun, I wanna free you tonight. I'm falling, watching as you’re hurting. I'm down here, I'm on my knees. How can I survive? And you turn to me and promise me you're ready, and tell me you'll be waiting on the other side… And I still believe in the good, and I still believe in the light. And I wanna feel the sun, I wanna free you tonight. And you showed me all the good, and you lead me through the light. And you gave me the sun, it's time to free you tonight.

_(The entire audience is crying, and Hudson herself is openly sobbing. She reaches out and touches the hands of the people reaching out to her, sharing the emotion of the song. Clarke is deeply moved.)_

_(During the blackout, Hudson shows up at 51, looking for Clarke. She runs into Kelly.)_

Hudson: Hey, Severide. Have you seen Jeff around? He’s not answering his phone.

Severide: I haven’t since we got back from our last call a few hours ago. Ask around though, it’s been a madhouse in here all night.

Hudson: I heard. That’s why I wanted to get in touch with Jeff, make sure he’s okay.

Severide: Check the kitchen, I’ve barely been there all night.

_(Hudson heads to the kitchen, where Cruz and Katie are cooking.)_

Hudson: Hey, Cruz, have you seen Clarke anywhere?

Cruz: I sent him to Howell’s for food, but he hasn’t been back.

Hudson: How long ago was that?

Cruz: Two hours ago.

Hudson: Two hours ago, and no one notices?! You serious?!

Cruz: It’s been crazy in here, Hudson!

_(Hudson pulls out her phone.)_

Hudson: Yeah, I need the last ping on the phone number 312-872-7737. Name on the account is Jeff Clarke. Out of service area? What does that mean? He has no reception. Seriously? Dispatch a unit to that address.

_(She hangs up. Severide walks over to her. )_

Severide: You find him?

Hudson: I’m going to.

_(The squad car with Atwater and Burgess arrives just as Hudson does, and Hudson runs into the store before anyone can do anything. She draws her gun, and the looters run out. As soon as she sees Clarke, she runs to him.)_

Clarke: Charlotte! What are you-

Hudson: You weren’t answering your phone and I knew the power was out here. Let me get an ambo over here. Central, I need an ambo to the previous address, I have a stab victim. Roll an additional ambo for an assault victim.

Clarke: I don’t need to get checked out.

Hudson: No. But he does.

_(She turns around, hitting one of the looters in the face with her gun. She knocks him down, kicking him in the side. She proceeds to beat him until the ambulance shows up. As Rafferty and Shay come in, she motions to the store owner.)_

Hudson: He goes first.

_(She throws an arm around Clarke, pulling him close to her.)_

Hudson: Let’s get you back to 51.

 

_(Hudson and Clarke walk into the fire house together, but they have an awkward goodbye. As soon as Hudson is gone, Clarke runs to find Shay.)_

Clarke: Shay, can I talk to you for a minute?

_(He leads her to a table in the common room, sitting down and leaning in close so he can speak softer. Severide and Dawson are nearby, eavesdropping.)_

Shay: What’s up?

Clarke: I need your help with something. Um… it’s a little embarrassing.

Shay: Do you wanna go somewhere more private?

Clarke: It’s a female anatomy question.

Shay: You could ask Dawson, too…

Clarke: A lesbian would know better…

Shay: I see. What’s your question?

Clarke: Well, it’s more like I need some tips. You see, Charlotte and I had a little problem last night…

Shay: What happened?

Clarke: It’s more like what didn’t happen…

_(It dawns on Shay, and her eyes pop open.)_

Shay: OH… Okay. I can help you. So this is what you’re gonna do.

_(Clarke leans in.)_

Clarke: What?

Shay: Ask her. What. She wants. I promise you, you’ll have a 100% success rate. Seriously. It works. Try it tonight.

Clarke: If I can get her to talk to me.

Shay: What happened last night?

Clarke: I couldn’t finish her… and I apologized and she blamed herself. I told her it wasn’t her fault and she just rolled over and fell asleep.

Shay: Okay. You’re going to refer to her as your goddess, and only tell her the sweetest things you have to say about her. Then tell her you want to rock her world tonight.

Clarke: Okay.

Shay: Then you ask her what she wants you to do to her, or vice versa. Whatever she says, do it. You’ll blow her mind.

Clarke: Seriously?

Shay: I guarantee it.

Clarke: I was thinking of getting her a kitten or a puppy.

Shay: That’s a good thought, but it won’t help your sex problem.

_(Shay accidentally says it loud enough for the rest of the common room to hear. Everyone stops and stares at Clarke. He rolls his eyes.)_

Clarke: Thanks, Shay.

Shay: Sorry.

Clarke: No, really, thanks. I feel really bad about last night.

Shay: Everyone has off nights. Were you guys stressed out last night?

Clarke: She was.

_(A few months later, and things have been going really well. Clarke is falling deep for Hudson, and they both know they are crazy for each other.)_

Clarke: Things have been going so well with us, Charlotte. I am SO crazy about you. We should think about making ourselves a little more permanent, if you know what I mean.

Hudson: You mean like, moving in together?

Clarke: I mean, if you think you can handle it.

Hudson: I think I can take you.

_(Clarke tackles her, play wrestling with her. He pins her down, kissing her. She smiles, running her fingers through his hair.)_

Clarke: Want me to start looking up apartments?

Hudson: Sounds good.

 

_(A few days later, Clarke texts Hudson, but she doesn’t answer. He seems distracted, and keeps checking his phone.)_

Severide: You okay, man?

Clarke: Yeah, just haven’t heard from Charlotte in a few hours.

Capp: You keep her on that tight a leash?

Clarke: No. We just like talking as much as we can, even if it’s about nothing. It’s not like her to just not answer. I haven’t heard from her since 5AM.

Severide: You try calling her?

Clarke: Let me try.

_(He dials her number, and a dial sound and a voice apologizing for the disconnection is heard. Clarke begins to get nervous.)_

Severide: You wanna take a ride, Clarke?

Clarke: Yeah.

_(In the truck.)_

Severide: You have a key to her place?

Clarke: Yeah.

_(They arrive at her apartment in a brownstone in the nice area of Chicago. Clarke opens the door with his key, and walks in. Her apartment, though still occupied, has an air of emptiness about it. Clarke and the rest of the squad guys walk through the apartment quietly. Clarke gets to her bedroom, and stops.)_

Clarke: Oh, my God.

_(The rest of the squad comes over.)_

Severide: What happened?

Clarke: She’s gone. Her clothes are gone.

Severide: Where did she go?

Clarke: I don’t know, but she’s gone.

Severide: Is there anyone we can call? Let me call some friends at CPD.

Clarke: I’ll do it.

 

_(Clarke walks into CPD with the guys. They hang back while he heads to the desk.)_

Platt: Can I help you?

Clarke: I’m looking for Charlotte Hudson or Antonio Dawson, please.

Platt: They’re not here.

Clarke: Neither of them? Come on, they both work here.

Platt: They’re not here.

_(She sees Halstead walking through the lobby.)_

Platt: Halstead. Come here a second.

Halstead: What’s up, Sergeant?

Platt: This is Jeff Clarke. He’s a fireman over at-

Halstead: 51. Thanks, Platt. How’s it going? _(Shakes Clarke’s hand)_ How can I help you?

Clarke: Charlotte’s missing. I can’t find her anywhere. I need to talk to Antonio Dawson. He’ll know where my lady is. Please, Halstead. Let me see him.

Halstead: I can’t. Dawson’s not here.

Clarke: Where is he?

Halstead: I can’t tell you. I don’t know where either of them are. None of us do. But come with me. I have something to show you.

_(Clarke follows Halstead to a private room. Halstead shuts the door and motions for Clarke to sit down. He hands him a piece of note paper.)_

Clarke: What is this?

Halstead: I was waiting for the right time to come over to 51 and give this to you. I was hoping things would happen quick, so I wouldn’t even have to. But there’s been a snag, so you need to see this.

_(Clarke opens the paper, reading it.)_

Hudson _(V.O.)_ : Jeff- I had to go on vacation suddenly. You won’t see me for a while. We’ll still move in together. Text me(don’t call) at 312.555.3525. I love you.

_(Clarke understands that vacation means she is deep undercover and looks up at Halstead. He nods, standing.)_

Clarke: Thank you. For seeing me. And for giving me this. I was going out of my mind.

Halstead: She asked me to give it to you when the time was right. She was really concerned about what you would do when she had to disappear.

Clarke: How long did she know for?

Halstead: The past month. She couldn’t tell you. Don’t be upset with her.

Clarke: I’m not. Wherever she is and whatever she’s doing, I know she’s going to bring someone down. Is Antonio with her?

Halstead: Yes. We couldn’t let either of them go in alone. This mark is too dangerous. I should warn you. She’s in a lot of danger right now.

Clarke: She didn’t get to where she is by screwing up, right?

Halstead: No, she didn’t. Anyway, now you know. I don’t know how long she’ll be in for but expect another week of her being on ice after.

Clarke: Thanks, man.

_(They shake hands, and Clarke leaves. He sits in his car and texts the number on the paper. Within seconds, his phone lights up with a time and place: Tonight. 11PM. Be home. He smiles to himself.)_

_(A knock on the door, and Clarke walks to the door, a glass of wine in hand. The wine almost winds up on the floor when Hudson comes rushing in, throwing herself into Clarke’s arms. There are fresh tears in her eyes, and she kisses him powerfully on the mouth. She drinks the entire glass in one gulp and he brings her into the living room. They head straight for the bedroom.)_

Hudson: I’m so sorry, Jeff.

Clarke: Shut up. I’m just so glad you’re okay.

_(After the sex is over, Hudson sits up, covered in the bedsheet. Clarke rolls over on his side to look at her.)_

Hudson: I feel out of control, Jeff. I needed to feel grounded tonight. Thank you for being here.

Clarke: I was going out of my mind, Charlotte. I didn’t know if you were okay, or if you had panicked over moving in together, or what.

_(Hudson gets up, pulling on her clothes. Clarke does the same.)_

Clarke: I’m guessing you can’t stay the night.

Hudson: Not tonight. I have to get back so I can watch these scum commit at least three felonies. If they figure out we’re cops, they’ll be mailing our body parts back to our loved ones one by one.

Clarke: Please be careful, babe. Please.

Hudson: Always am. Hopefully in two weeks, I’ll be out. Antonio and I are already sniffing out an arrest.

Clarke: When can I see you again?

Hudson: Tomorrow night. I can stay the whole night with you.

Clarke: I’ll plan something special for us. I’ll make it really good.

Hudson: I just want you.

_(Hudson walks across the apartment, pulling on her leather jacket. She looks like a total banger._

Clarke: Please be careful. I love you, Charlotte.

_(Hudson kisses him.)_

Hudson: I love you, Jeff.

_(She leaves, climbing into her car and driving off. On the opposite end of the street, D watches their interaction, and drives off in the other direction.)_

_(Hudson is leaving Jeff’s apartment two mornings later, and D is once again following her. He opens his phone to make a call.)_

D: Yeah, boss. I watched her the past two nights at some brolic looking dude’s house. I think he’s her boyfriend. Well, if homeboy isn’t her man, and this dude is… What else is she lying about? Yup. They gotta be cops. I got this, bro.

_(He drives off, following Hudson.)_

_(Clarke and the rest of 51 is responding to a vehicular accident. A vehicle collided with an 18 wheeler and was pinned underneath. Clarke notices the license plates are the same as the car Hudson has been driving. He walks over to the driver’s side, trying to get a look at the driver. He sees a shock of Hudson’s black hair, and he runs over to Boden.)_

Clarke: Chief. The victim in the car. It’s Charlotte Hudson.

Boden: Are you sure?

Clarke: It’s the same license plate as the car she’s been driving. It’s her black hair I saw on the driver’s side. We have to get her out.

Boden: Cruz! Get a chain on the back of the car and pull it out! There’s a cop inside!

_(Antonio arrives on the scene, out of his mind worried. Voight, Olinsky, Lindsay, Halstead, and Ruzek are seconds behind. Antonio runs for the car, but Gabby stops him. Casey steps in as well to hold him back. Voight and crew stay back out of respect.)_

Gabby: Antonio, you have to let us work, okay?

Antonio: That’s Hudson, Gabby. She got burned. They tried to kill her. I was supposed to be in that car. They just had a gun to my head, telling me they were about to murder my partner and me. That’s her in there.

Casey: We don’t have concrete confirmation that it is her. You have to let us work, okay?

Antonio: You don’t understand. That’s her plate number. It’s the car we took out of impound. The crew we were undercover for figured out she was a cop. They were about to kill me when they told me that they did this to her. They had already heard about the accident.

Gabby: Let us work, Antonio, okay? We’ll get her out.

Antonio: Alive, Gabby. Get her out alive.

Gabby: We will.

_(Gabby turns, walking up to Clarke.)_

Gabby: Antonio just confirmed it. That’s Hudson in there. We gotta get her out.

_(Cruz pulls the car out from under the 18 wheeler. Squad uses the Jaws of Life to pry open the car enough for Dawson or Shay to slip a C collar around her neck. Then Squad attempts to pry the car open more so they can pull her out.)_

Severide: Clarke, be ready to pull her onto the backboard when I pry this open!

Clarke: Let’s do it!

_(Clarke reaches in, grabbing for her arms as Dawson holds the backboard ready. Severide and Capp use all their strength to pry it open just enough to pull her out. Clarke pulls her up onto the backboard, and it is indeed Hudson. Clarke is beside himself, his eyes filling up with tears. Antonio runs up to the stretcher.)_

Antonio: Gabby, is she alive? Is she alive?! Gabby!

_(Gabby listens to her heartbeat. She looks up at her brother.)_

Gabby: Heart beating slowly, but good breath sounds. We have to go now!

Halstead: We’ll follow you the whole way to the hospital.

Clarke: Antonio, you should go with her.

Antonio: You don’t want to?

Clarke: We’re not done here. But I want updates. As soon as we finish here-

Severide: Go with her. We can finish up without you, Clarke. Get in the ambo.

Antonio: I’ll follow you.

Voight: We’re gonna go take these pricks down. We want updates! Tell Hudson we’re rooting for her!

_(Intelligence, minus Antonio, all pile into their vehicles and drive off. Antonio runs to his car, following the ambo.)_

_(Everyone is sitting in the waiting room, waiting on the doctors working on Hudson. Antonio is pacing. Clarke is staring straight ahead, struggling to keep himself together. The doctor comes out of the ER, pulling his face mask off. Antonio, who has taken the lead as Hudson’s next of kin of some sort, stands up instantly.)_

Antonio: How is she, doctor?

Doctor: It’s going to be a tough road, but she’ll make it. Her legs took most of the beating, and her femoral artery was severed, but we repaired it. She lost a good amount of blood. I’m not 100% sure now, but she may need a second or third surgery to repair the damage to the lower half of her body.

_(The entire room breathes in relief at the sight of Antonio finally relaxing.)_

Antonio: Is there any permanent damage?

Doctor: She’s going to need another surgery to repair the hole in her heart caused by the pipe that went into her chest on impact. She may not return to normal activity for at least six months.

_(Antonio is beside himself, barely holding it together, though he is relieved.)_

Antonio: But she’s going to be all right?!

Doctor: Yes. For now, she needs rest.

Antonio: Was she awake at any point?

Doctor: Barely. We heard her asking for Jeff and Antonio.

Antonio: I’m Antonio. I’m her partner. Jeff is her boyfriend.

Doctor: You can go in to see her one at a time. It may help her to hear your voice.

_(Antonio motions to Clarke. Clark comes over to him.)_

Antonio: She asked for us. You can go in first.

Clarke: Thanks, man.

_(Clarke goes inside, sitting down next to her and holding her hand. He kisses it gently.)_

Clarke: I shouldn’t have let you see me. They followed you and found out you were a cop. I should never have let this happen.

_(He hears a groan; Hudson opens her eyes slowly. He squeezes her hand gently.)_

Hudson: This isn’t your fault, Jeff. I did this to myself. Don’t do this to yourself.

Clarke: I’m so sorry, Charlotte. I’m so sorry.

Hudson: Stop it. I did this to myself. I should have known better. I was more worried that they would come at you. I thought I had covered my tracks.  Relax.

Clarke: I’m so sorry, Charlotte.

Hudson: I love you, okay? It was worth it to see you. I wouldn’t trade it for a thing. Any time spent with you is time well spent.

Clarke: It almost cost your life.

Hudson: I know, okay? But if I had died, I would have no regrets, okay? I love you, Jeff, and I’d marry you. That’s worth all this. I don’t care.

 

_(Antonio has not left her bedside. He is wide awake, watching over her constantly, alternating between holding her hand and pacing around her bed. Voight comes in and Hudson listens with her eyes closed.)_

Voight: Bro, we got ‘em. We caught ‘em with 50 kilos of cocaine, trying to sell or move it out of Chicago. They had a video on a hard drive of Hudson’s accident. It was homemade. They’re going down hard. I just wanted to come and check up on her.

Antonio: That’s great. Great work on everyone. That’s fantastic.

Voight: How’s she doing?

Antonio: It’s gonna be a long, hard road. They have to ship her back to New York for another surgery, but if it goes well, she makes a full recovery. No permanent damage, nothing.

_(Antonio reaches down and brushes her cheek. Voight laughs.)_

Voight: When you gonna jump this broad, Antonio?

Antonio: Not any time soon. Until then, all I have are dreams.

 

_(Three years later, Hudson is dropping off some forms at Med when she sees Jeff Clarke. He is older now, and his hair is turning silver. She doesn’t notice him at first, but he sees her.)_

Clarke: Charlotte?

_(Sophia looks up, startled to hear his voice. She looks strained to see him, but he rushes to her and hugs her tightly.)_

Hudson: Jeff. What are you doing here? Wearing a doctor’s coat…

Clarke: I hurt my back on the job, had to retire early from squad… Decided to give myself a reboot in my career. I’m a med student now. I thought you were back at District 21?

Hudson: Been shuffling careers myself. I’m a PIC over at 51 now.

Clarke: Wow, at 51. I’ve been meaning to stop by, but I started med school, so I got kind of tied up. Listen, I’m really glad I saw you.

Hudson: You are?  

Clarke: Yeah! I’ve just been thinking a lot lately about a lot of things. Thinking about you, mostly. Can we talk?

_(He pulls her aside.)_

Hudson: What’s up, Jeff?

Clarke: I was stupid, Charlotte. So, so, so stupid. I should never have let you slip through my fingers the way I did. I just felt so guilty, and I couldn’t shake it. But I- I still love you, even now. I know it’s stupid to think about it, but if there was any shot… Would you give me a second chance?

_(Hudson is silent, completely shocked. Clarke holds her tight, his hands on her shoulders.)_

Hudson: I don’t really know what to say.

Clarke: You’ve probably already moved on, but… I just needed to put it out there. I’m not trying to overload you, I’m sorry.

Hudson: You broke my heart, Jeff. I loved you. I would have married you if you’d just asked. I’ve never thought about marrying anyone in my whole life, but I thought about marrying you.

Clarke: Let me make it up to you, Charlotte. Let me start by taking you to dinner tomorrow night. Any night. Whatever night you’re free. I’m still crazy about you, honey, and I’ll do anything to make things right. You were the only thing that made sense to me. Please, Charlotte, just promise me you’ll think about it.

Hudson: I can promise you I’ll think about it. But you really hurt me, Jeff. I was a mess over you for a really long time. It didn’t help that you strung me along for so long. I spent a lot of time mooning over you, and it was the worst thing you could have done to me.

Clarke: You won’t regret it, honey, I swear. I messed up, okay? I was scared. I loved you so much and I was so afraid of losing you. But I see things really clearly now. I always loved you. I still do. I don’t want to go through my life without you in it, Charlotte.

Hudson: I really need to give it some real thought, Jeff, okay? I’ve been through a lot since I last saw you.

Clarke: I wanted to reach out to you so many times.

_(Hudson’s radio goes off for Ambo 61. She responds and looks at Jeff.)_

Clarke: You gotta go? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were on duty.

Hudson: I’ll think about it.

Clarke: Does your number still work? I’ll text you later.

Hudson: Here’s my card.

_(He takes her card, slipping it into the breast pocket of his jacket.)_

Clarke: I’m so glad I saw you, Charlotte. You really brightened up my day, you really did. I miss you so much, baby.

Hudson: Well, I have to go…

Clarke: We’ll be in touch.

_(Clarke pulls her in close, kissing her on the mouth intensely, slipping a hand up to her cheek. Maggie and April look at him, shocked. Hudson pulls away, backing away from him.)_

Hudson: Okay, well… bye.

_(Hudson all but runs off. April and Maggie stare at him.)_

Maggie: Why did you basically harass that poor girl into giving you the time of day?

Clarke: Because she knows I don’t deserve it now, and I needed to talk to her.

April: You scared the living daylights out of her, Jeff. That’s our girl. She was our favorite patient.

Clarke: She was a patient here? What happened?!

April: Sexual assault. A gangbanger she put in prison got out and came after her. Broke her jaw, raped her, beat her and left her for dead in the middle of the street. She was there for hours and barely alive when the ambo brought her in. We had to wire her jaw shut and use a white board to talk to her. She was a sweetheart. She was so charming that we all fell in love with her.

Maggie: Trust us when we say that she is loved by all of us.

Clarke: Oh, my God, I can’t believe it. Charlotte. I can’t believe I walked out on her like I did.

_(He stares after her wistfully.)_

Clarke: What’s the word on her these days? She have a boyfriend?

Maggie: Well, she’s sought after by pretty much every guy under 50 around here. Dr. Choi has been asking her on dates for months, and she’s been ignoring him. Before Dr. Rhodes met Robin, he was really into her. But she doesn’t pay anyone any attention. She’s just concerned with work, her girlfriends, writing music, her lake house, and her cousin. Although, word on the street is…

_(Clarke leans in intently.)_

April: She and Kelly Severide broke up recently.

Clarke: She dated Kelly? What happened?

_(April looks guilty.)_

Maggie: He was a cheating son of a bitch is what happened. Never sat right with any of us, what he did to her after everything she went through.

Clarke: What?! Kelly Severide cheated on my ex-girlfriend?! I was the one who pushed her to go out with him.

April: With me… But I didn’t know about Charlotte, I promise. He never mentioned her to me.

Maggie: She hasn’t spoken to him since. Lately, I’ve been seeing her with that new tech guy who works at 21. You know, the one that was in Iraq with Will Halstead’s brother.

Clarke: Like recently?

April: I don’t think it’s anything serious. I think she was looking for a fling after her and Kelly didn’t work out.

Maggie: I also see her with Gabby Dawson’s brother all the time. She’s not PD anymore, so it’s hard to tell. But she turns down more than her fair share of men, Clarke.

Clarke: Her and Antonio were always thick as thieves. I guess I have my work cut out for me.

Maggie: Good luck. You’ll really need it.

 

_(Hudson walks into the kitchen at 51, and Dawson hands her a HUGE bouquet of flowers, all her favorites. Severide looks on in jealousy. Hudson opens the card. She rolls her eyes.)_

Hudson: Aw, Dawson, you shouldn’t have.

Dawson: Very funny. Who’s the guy, Charlotte?

Hudson: Someone…

Dawson: Come on, who?

_(She grabs the card and reads it. She slides a hand over her mouth as she looks up at Hudson in shock.)_

Dawson: I’m so sorry. I thought they were from Mouse.

Hudson: Well, they’re not.

Dawson: Is that whole thing over?

Hudson: Been over.

Brett: Well, who are they from?

Hudson: Jeff Clarke.

Cruz: Did you say Jeff Clarke? Former squad Jeff Clarke?

Hudson: My ex-boyfriend Jeff Clarke.

_(Severide’s eyes are nearly bulging out of his head.)_

Dawson: Where did you see him? You didn’t tell me you saw him!

Hudson: I saw him yesterday over at Med… He’s a med student now. He, um… He finally wants to get back together.

Dawson: You told him he’s about three years too late, right?

_(Hudson is silent, but she looks at Dawson guiltily.)_

Hudson: Well, I- I didn’t tell him anything.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

Dawson: Oh, hell no, Charlotte! You have come too far to let that guy bring you down all over again!

Hudson: He looks miserable, Gabby. He said he made a mistake.

Dawson: Yeah, so do a lot of guys when they dump the girl of their dreams. How do you feel about it?

Hudson: I’m not ready for him to be back in my life. But I want him back in my life.

Dawson: Hudson, think about your well-being.

Hudson: Dawson, let’s be real. I haven’t been the same since Jeff dumped me. I thought about marrying him. I still would.

Dawson: Well, if you can forgive him, anything is possible.

 

_(Hudson walks into the restaurant, looking for Clarke. He stands as soon as he sees her, and smiles. He seems calmer and more like himself.)_

Clarke: Charlotte, I am so glad you came. I thought you would stand me up. I would have deserved it.

Hudson: You know I’ve never been that much of a jerk.

Clarke: Please, sit. What are you drinking? Still bourbon, neat?

Hudson: Just a Sprite. I’m on shift at midnight.

Clarke: Oh, I’m sorry. I won’t keep you long.

Hudson: It’s fine.

Clarke: Anyway, I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting the other day. It was a weird and stressful day, and you were the only thing that made any sense. It was crazy, because I was thinking about you that morning, about how you always said I’d make a great doctor.

Hudson: I did say that.

Clarke: Look, I know how horrible I was to you. I knew it before you said it to me the other day, and it’s the only thing in my life that I can’t live with. There’s no excuse for it, and you didn’t deserve it. I did love you, and I still do. All I’m asking for is a chance to make it right. I will go the extra mile as much as I can to show you.

Hudson: Look, Jeff, I-

Clarke: Wait. Okay, just let me get this out, and you can say whatever you need to. I don’t care if you tell me to go to Hell, just as long as you let me say what I need to say.

Hudson: Okay, go ahead.

Clarke: A few months ago, I woke up from a dream. In the dream, I was an old man, and I was alone. I couldn’t find happiness with anyone because the only woman I wanted was you. No one compared to you. I don’t want to be that old man who’s alone, Charlotte. If you decide not to be with me, I can accept that, but I have to at least try to make amends. If you don’t want me, just tell me and I will never bother you again. We’ll say hello to each other at the hospital, but I’ll never ask you out, I’ll never kiss you, and we’ll just be whatever you want us to be, on your terms. But that dream got me thinking about the last few years, you know? I drove you out of my life, and it didn’t make my life any better or happier. When I hurt my back, I was alone. I wished you were with me, Charlotte, I wished you were there so bad, and yet I didn’t dare call you. Because God forbid I swallow my pride and show weakness, right? I’ve never felt this vulnerable or this broken, and I did it all to myself. I screwed myself over so bad when I let you go, because you’re so smart and so beautiful and so loyal. And I asked around about you these past few years. I know about Kelly and April, I know about Mouse, and I know about Antonio, how you guys dance around being together. I know about your rape, and I wish I had been there with every fiber of my being. I should have been there for you, and I am so sorry I wasn’t. And I’m begging you, if there is anything left inside you that still feels anything for me, give me a chance. I will get on my knees and beg you if you need me to. I will do anything and everything you ask. Just give me one chance, Charlotte, please. I still love you as much as I did the day I left you, possibly even more. I take responsibility for how much I hurt you, and I want to make amends. I want to make it up to you.

_(Hudson is silent, somewhat in shock. She’s silent for what seems like forever while Clarke waits with baited breath.)_

Clarke _(quietly, desperately)_ : Charlie?

Hudson: Sorry. That was just… a lot to take in. I need to process that. I’m not the same person I used to be, Jeff- I’m not lovesick over you anymore.

Clarke: I understand.

Hudson: No, you don’t. I wasn’t a whole person then. I needed to grow more. Now I don’t NEED to be with someone to feel whole- I feel whole by myself. I want someone in my life that I don’t want to live without. Do you understand what I mean?

Clarke: Yeah, yeah, I do.

Hudson: I still think about you all the time, Jeff, but I had to move on with my life.

Clarke: I understand. I really do. I won’t bother you again.

Hudson: That’s not what I meant. Let me be clear. I cannot let you have the control over me that you did. I still held out hope for us for the longest time, and only recently did I give up on that hope. I RUINED good men because I couldn’t get over you. And the reason I’ve never taken the plunge with Antonio is because of that- because I have ruined some really amazing men, and I couldn’t bear to do that to him. It took me so long to abandon the hope that you would see the light and come back to me.

Clarke: And yet, here we are.

Hudson: I will give you ONE chance, Jeff Clarke. In the beginning, I will have my guard up. I won’t trust you 100%. This is me guarding myself against you hurting me, because it’s so easy for me to fall back into all my old habits with you. I need to make new ones before I jump into this with both feet.

Clarke: I understand.

Hudson: So, okay. This is going to go slow, but you have your chance. Please don’t make me regret this, Jeff.

_(Clarke’s smile is so big it takes up his entire face.)_

Clarke: You won’t, Charlotte, I promise.

_(He reaches for her hand, and she takes it, smiling.)_

Hudson: This feels good.

 

_(They are walking out of the restaurant, and she turns back to him.)_

Hudson: So, this was fun. I’m glad I took this chance.

Clarke: So am I. You have no idea how glad I am, Charlotte.


End file.
